Various databases and search tools exist for searching for and reviewing documents, such as law-related documents, over a computer network. For example, LexisNexis® has a proprietary product for searching statutes, case law, articles from legal publications, and other law-related documents, as do other private and governmental entities. Other search tools exist as well, such as online search tools for searching legal content or general content on the Internet (e.g., Law.com, Google.com, Clusty.com, etc.).
Some of these search tools permit users to perform a search and to filter the results according to certain categories. In addition, some existing search tools permit users to search for law-related documents on the Internet. However, these and other search tools leave room for improvement in order to provide a more user-friendly and effective search tool for searching for legal content on the Internet.